The modern internet has revolutionized communications by enabling computing devices to transmit large amounts of data quickly over incredibly vast differences. The rate of innovation set by application and web developers is breathtakingly fast, but unfortunately, not all aspects of the internet experience have kept pace. In particular, even as people rely more and more heavily on residential networking solutions to enable internet connectivity for a rapidly increasing collection of electronic devices, the technology underpinning those solutions often provides a woefully inadequate user experience. Users are often faced with difficult connection or configuration tasks, which can need to be repeated for each of many user devices (e.g., laptops, smartphones, smartwatches, etc.), when attempting to use a new network. Thus, there is a need in the computer networking field to create new and useful methods for network configuration sharing.